


Nadia's Naughtiness

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Omutsu, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A mother confronts her teenage daughter about her strange hobby.





	Nadia's Naughtiness

**Author's Note:**

> Another short scene starring Nadia (who's apparently going through a rebellious phase).

When Lavinia came home she went straight to her daughter's room. The door was locked, so she sent a text. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Don't know. Could be a violation. Better check regulations." 

"Don't get smart with me." 

The door slid open, but neither said anything. Nadia lay on her bed playing with her pad and listening to her headphones. Lavinia stood in the doorway glaring at her. 

"How was work?" the teenage girl asked sardonically after some time had passed.

"I just talked to Sophia," Lavinia reported. 

"How's Julia?" 

"She's grounded." 

"Too bad," Nadia said, still not expressing any emotion. 

"I think you know why." 

"Interesting story," Nadia said. This greatly annoyed Lavinia, as was intended. 

"We are going to have a discussion whether you like it or not, young lady!" 

"It was her idea," Nadia said as soon as she'd paused her music and made eye contact with her mother. 

"She said it was yours." 

Nadia's face finally showed a sign of an emotion, and it was anger. "That lying little..." 

"No! It doesn't matter whose idea it was. Neither of you should've done it." 

"Excuse me for trying something fun." 

"It's not fun." 

"Ever tried it?" 

Lavinia blushed. "It's unhealthy, both physically and mentally." 

Nadia rolled her eyes. "I already heard that in school." 

"It seems like you need a reminder." 

"This has been a very interesting conversation," said Nadia as she put her headphones back on and picked up her pad. 

"This has to stop," Lavinia said, now in a tone that was more genial but still firm. "Children try strange things. That's understandable, and more or less acceptable. But you're almost a grown woman. You can't have these kinds of behaviors." 

"Why? You gonna report me?" 

"No. I want to talk it over. If you have strange feelings, or feel inclined to do strange things, you need to tell me." 

"Why? So you can send me to a psych?" 

"Nadia!" 

"You will." 

"Maybe I will but only if I can't solve the problem by discussing it with you." 

"I understand. You tell me what I should and shouldn't do, and, if I still disagree, I get dragged to a psych." 

"I'm not going to keep arguing!" said Lavinia, whose voice had once again grown loud and annoyed. She shifted the conversation. "Are you properly dressed?" 

"What do you mean?" her daughter asked.

"You know what I mean, young lady. Are you wearing a diaper?" 

"Yeah." 

"Prove it." 

Nadia stood up, undid her pants, wiggled out of them, and kicked them across the room. She was indeed wearing a diaper. 

"Good!" Lavinia said. "Now let me see it." 

"You can see it from there," said Nadia, who had flopped back on the bed and gone back to reading her pad. She rolled over further when she noticed her mother trying to read the indicator on her diaper. 

"When did you put this on?" 

"I dunno. Probably lunch hour. Maybe a little before." 

"You're still wearing it." 

"Interesting observation." 

"You know what I mean. Why haven't you changed?" 

"Maybe I haven't had much to drink today. Maybe it absorbed it so good I'm still comfortable with this morning's diaper." 

"Maybe? Is that true?" 

Nadia didn't answer. She only sighed with annoyance. 

"It doesn't look like it's absorbed anything," Lavinia said as she tried to read the indicator. 

"Why don't you get your nose out of my butt? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Nadia Vespasiana Ducenta, you will urinate in your diaper like a normal adult!" 

"Don't have a breakdown," she said as she rolled her eyes. I'm totally healthy. "I'd just rather not pee right now." 

"You're not healthy. There's urine trapped in your bladder. It's probably swollen up with lots of it by now." 

"So? Plenty of people hold it. It used to be everybody." 

"It used to be, but not anymore. There are good reasons why toilets are defunct and toilet training is considered child abuse." 

"It's not about any child. Me and Julia potty trained ourselves for our own reasons. Are you saying I abused myself?" 

Lavinia stammered for a moment, then said, "I don't have to justify myself." 

"And I don't have to wet myself," Nadia quipped. 

"Is that so? Well you're not leaving this room until I see some yellow bars on that indicator." 

"I don't care. Have fun guarding the door." 

"That means you'll get nothing for dinner. Not unless you want something to drink, which I'll happily give you. In fact, I'm going to make you drink a glass of cranberry juice right now." 

"Fine!" Nadia finally yelled. "If you're gonna be an evil torturer overlord I'll wet my diaper!" 

The girl didn't move from her spot, and didn't want her face to register anything, but she couldn't conceal all of her feelings. Her face betrayed a look of relief as hissing liquid resounded inside her diaper and glowing symbols appeared on her waistband. 

"There! Happy?" she said when she was finished emptying her bladder. She pointed to the indicator, which reported that she'd just released an extremely large volume of urine for a girl her size. 

"That's good," Lavinia said. "You can have your scheduled meal. But if I hear anything more about 'holding' or 'potty,' you are grounded!" 

"Why do I get yelled at and not Marcus? He's the one with pictures of girls in non-absorbent underwear." 

"He has what!?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same post-toilet future as "Nadia's Nightmare," but not the same post-toilet future as "Evaluation Day" and "The Exhibit."


End file.
